Legacy of Lovers
by SomeGirlNamedKiera
Summary: Medic and Kiera have been childhood friends. They loved each other since the 3rd grade. When Medic's 19th birthday arrives, the whole world is turned around, shattering dreams-and lives. Can Kiera, Medic, and their friends escape this infinite time loop or will they be stuck in it for eternity? (Suck at summaries hooray :D)
1. Introduction

_This is my first fanfiction that I actually attempted to do, so yes, it will suck. Positive comments will be noted, advice and feedback will be considered, and rude comments will be ignored. I'm also not going to write accents. Writing out accents is a pet peeve of mine. So, let the sucking and bad story telling begin. :D_

A slim body stood on the ledge of a windowsill. The cops had their guns pointed at the figure, readying fire.

"Come down and you will not be harmed!" The police chief barked at the figure.

No reply, just a slight head shake.

"DON'T MAKE US SHOOT YOU!" The police chief's voice echoed in the silent night sky. They mysterious figure sat still, no movement except for their ragged dark cape, blowing in the summer breeze.

The cape covered the wearers face well, along with their arms and torso. Their legs were revealed though. They had on brown pants that used to be long, but was ripped off at the knees, but their legs and feet bare, and bloodstained.

As the figure began to take a step, a police officer fired their gun, hitting them in one of their legs.

They stumbled a bit, their left leg slipping, almost falling off of the windowsill. Blood oozed out of their leg and dribbled down to their foot.

But that didn't seem to harm them.

They took another step, slowly and shaking, as the police chief called out, "OPEN FIRE MEN, OPEN FIRE!"

It was like a war. Every police officer fired their gun at the figure, as they fell off the windowsill.

"CEASE FIRE!"

The hood came off, revealing a boy, about 18, with light brown hair and icy blue eyes. His cheeks were scarred and covered in blood rolling down his face.

He hit the ground with a thud, as the police chief approached his lifeless body. The boy had on a red t-shirt and dog tags that had a word on it. The chief read the words silently.

Scout.

His body was lifted with caution and placed on the back of a pick-up truck along with two other bodies.

One was of a boy at the age of 19. He had black hair and sky blue eyes with a pair of silver round glasses.

His name was Medic.

Next to him was a girl with long chocolate brown hair and shining hazel eyes.

Her name was Kiera.

The two bodies seemed to be holding hands, but no sign that they moved.

Two police officers looked at them with a perplexed look on their faces.

"Isn't this a little unusual?" One asked softly. "They probably just overdosed on drugs and died together or something." The second police officer replied.

"B-but it was proved that it was murder. And they died in completely different spots. Besides, we put them lying down." The first police officer whispered nervously.

"And I really know A LOT about dead people!" The other cop told him sarcastically.

A small red haze filled the air. The police officers coughed and hacked, and suddenly dropped to the floor. Their breathing stopped, and they lied still.

Everyone in the area fell to the ground, and soon everyone in the world. And for the first time in a lifetime, everything was absolutely silent.


	2. Chapter 1 - Jealousy

Kiera sat against a tree. She had a small notebook in her left hand and a pencil in her other hand. As she sketched a small sunset scene a figure crept up behind her.

"What are you drawing?" A voice asked her.

She screamed throwing her notebook up and jumping a little. Kiera swung her fist around to punch the figure but found herself hitting the tree with full power.

She looked up at her friend Medic and held her throbbing fist tightly.

A few specks of red appeared on her knuckles as she felt a slight stinging on her hand.

"Oh, dear god, I'm sorry." Medic whined. He knelt down in front of Kiera and looked at her hand. She had a small piece of bark stuck in her knuckle.

"Stay still for a moment." Medic instructed. He picked the bark slowly with his thumb and index finger. As he slowly pulled the bark out Kiera whimpered.

The bark popped out and had a coat of blood on at the bottom. The gash in her fist bled, as the thick red substance rolled down her hand.

Medic took out his first aid kit and dabbed her knuckles softly.

The cotton turned red as blood smeared on her hand. He wiped her hand until most of the blood was gone and wiped some peroxide on her cuts. Medic then put a Band-Aid on Kiera's hand and kissed it softly.

"Better?" He asked quietly.

She just smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

Medic's confused expression melted into a soft smile. He stroked her hair slowly a few times.

The hug might as well lasted for ever. Neither one of them wanted to let go.

As they separated tears welled up in Kiera's eyes. Medic smiled, kissing her politely on her lips.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Kiera told him. He kind of laughed, and made a crooked smile. "If I knew you would punch a tree then I wouldn't have done it." Medic replied.

"Oh haha. Sure you did." Kiera teased.

These two had a strange relationship. Loving and kissing one minute, insulting each other the next. No one knew if they truly loved each other, or if it was all just some sort of dare or prank.

As they both started to sit on the bench together Medic's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey. Mhm, mhm. That's nice Heavy."

"Well I was hanging out with Kiera…"

"Fine. Only because you need to study for the English exam."

"Alright. Bye."

He turned to Kiera frowning. "Sorry, but Heavy needs me."

"What does he need?"

"Studying for one of his exams."

"Oh."

The young man stood up, gathering his books. He waved to Kiera, who had a fake smile across her face. As soon as Medic turned around her act faded into pure fury. She was mad at Heavy for stealing Medic from her. He was always stealing him away like this! Kiera had enough of always being ditched, alone, and saddened.

But this shy and quiet girl had a big plan.

A plan that would leave Medic with nobody but her. A plan that would force Medic to spend all of his time with his girl.

But this plan was not only an act of jealousy.

It was also an act of greed.

Insanity.

Selfishness.

Evil.

But this was only the mere beginning of Kiera's villainous plan. She had a long way to go, for she was only on phase 1. And that phase was one simple task.

Get rid of Heavy.

Permanently.


End file.
